


Blue

by RyuichiSakuma



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I don't normally write shit this short, My fingers are itching again I HAVE to write!, please don't hate me for this fluff, slowly breaking up this writers' block iceberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiSakuma/pseuds/RyuichiSakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days on the rock can sometimes kill a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirro/gifts), [Cyriusli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/gifts), [loofahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loofahlover/gifts), [Darksinokaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/gifts), [AuthenticAussie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticAussie/gifts), [xpiester333x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpiester333x/gifts), [nauticaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticaas/gifts), [Prince_Darkcloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Darkcloud/gifts), [Wordweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordweaver/gifts).



> Looks like me reading so many excellent One Piece fanfics (you all know who you are, if not, check the dedication >:P) recently is killing my ~~five year battle with~~ writers' block. I've written more in the last few weeks than I have in all of last year. But the battle isn't done yet.  >:/

Zeff found it when the boy was a young teen of 13. 

Already feisty, fast on his hands and feet and being able to swear with the best of the cooks, Sanji was becoming a force to be reckoned with.

Zeff thought that the teen had given up on his childhood desire to search for his dream ocean. It broke the older man's heart to think that such a wondrous dream had gone the way of the plushie whale Sanji used to be unable to sleep without every night, said plushie now underneath his bed, old, tattered and forgotten.

And then he found the journal. 

Hidden in a small space between the bed and the wall, Zeff had gone to change the sweat-soaked sheets on the teen's bed while he was soaking in the first real bath after an illness that had knocked the boy flat for a week. He had no idea where Sanji had gotten the brilliant blue journal, yet there it was, filled with the still awkwardly written yet somehow elegant script of his adopted son. Knowing the boy would be in the bath for quite a while, Zeff flipped through the pages, reading a line here, and a page there before closing it shut and placing it back exactly where he had found it.

From that moment on, he knew that the time on the rock hadn't killed the boy's dream but had inflamed it instead.


End file.
